Inheritance Ceremony Arc
| bild =300px | manga = Kapitel 283 - Kapitel 346 | anime = ... | gegner = Enma Kozato Shimon Famiglia Demon Spade | op = | ed = | letzter arc = Future Final Battle Arc | nächster arc = Curse of the Rainbow Arc }} In diesem Arc wird uns die Erbschaftszeremonie von Tsuna erwarten, in der er das Erbe der Vongola Famiglia antreten soll. Zuerst kommen sieben Austauschschüler zur Namimori Mittelschule. Diese gehören zur Shimon Famiglia, welche aber recht unbekannt und schwach sein soll. Tsuna und seine Freunde freunden sich mit ihnen an und zusammen beschließen sie Tsuna's Bodyguards zu sein, was ihm aber nicht gefällt. Wegen des großen Ereignisses wurden Mafia Familien von überall auf der Welt eingeladen nach Japan zu kommen. Doch wie sich herausstellt, kommen auch Familien um die Zeremonie zu boykottieren. Trotz allem, will Tsuna immer noch nicht der 10. Vongola Boss werden. Er kann es sich zumindest nicht vorstellen. Dies geht soweit, dass er zunächst Timoteo bittet, die Zeremonie abzusagen. Der 9. Vongola Boss akzeptiert diese Meinung, bedauert den Entschluss allerdings in gewisser Weise. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, als Yamamoto angegriffen wird und Tsuna beschließt, seinen Angreifer ausfindig zu machen. Da Yamamoto als Nachricht das Wort Sünde hinterlassen hat, - es handelt sich hierbei um einen Schatz der Vongola, der an den jeweils nächsten Boss weitergereicht wird - erkennt Tsuna, dass er den Täter stellen kann, indem er die Zeremonie durchführt. Da Yamamotos Verletzungen so schlimm sind, dass er sogar im Krankenhaus bleiben muss, setzt Chrome eine Illusion ein, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als wenn Yamamoto ebenfalls anwesend wäre. Dieser Plan geht auf, allerdings stellen sich die Angreifer als die Shimon Famiglia heraus, wobei Kaoru für den Angriff auf Yamamoto verantwortlich war. Enma besiegt die Wächter des Neunten sowie Tsuna und seine Freunde mit Leichtigkeit und zerstört die Vongola-Ringe. Des weiteren nutzt er die "Sünde", welche sich als das Blut von Cozart Shimon herausstellt, um die Shimon-Ringe zu aktivieren. Enma fordert Tsuna zu einem Kampf auf und als die Shimon Famiglia verschwindet entführen sie Chrome. Die Vongola sind am Boden zerstört, doch dann taucht ein Schatten auf. Es ist Talbot, ein alter Metallhandwerker der Vongola, mit seiner Hilfe werden die Vongola-Ringe repariert. Doch da dies nicht gegen die Shimon ausreichen würde, beschließen Tsuna und seine Freunde auch ihre Ringe zu upgraden. Und zwar mit Hilfe von Giottos Blut, der Strafe der Vongola. Nachdem es Talbot gelungen ist die Vongola-Ringe zu "reparieren", schaffen es die Vongola die Ringe zu upgraden und als neue Accessoires zu tragen. (z. B. als Armreif). Nachdem sie den Aufenthaltsort der Shimon auf einer Insel herausgefunden haben, machen sich Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei und Lambo auf den Weg zu Enma und seinen Freunden. Doch die Shimon Familie erwartet sie bereits. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch tauchen die Vendice auf und erklären, dass sie das Versprechen erfüllen, dass sie damals Giotto und Cozart gegeben haben, niemals gegeneinander die Waffen zu erheben. Da dies jetzt allerdings passiert ist, stellen die Vendice folgende Regel auf: Jeder wird gegen einen Wächter der feindlichen Familie kämpfen. Derjenenige dessen Stolz gebrochen wird bzw. besiegt wird, muss ins Vendice Gefängnis, und zwar für immer. Danach verschwinden die Vendice und der Kampf zwischen den Vongola und den Shimon beginnt. thumb|Ryohei's Kampf gegen KoyoBald kommt es zum ersten Kampf zwischen Ryohei und Koyo Aoba, welcher sich im Wald abspielt. Es stellt sich dabei heraus, dass es Ryohei's Stolz ist, in einem Boxkampf nicht auf die Knie zu gehen. Da Koyo ähnliche Vorstellungen hat, verliert derjenige der als erstes in die Knie geht. Doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit offenbart Koyo, dass sie einen Informanten haben, so dass die Shimon Famiglia über die alten Cambio Formas Bescheid weiß. Nachdem Koyo mehrere unfaire Techniken verwendet, z.B. die Killer Point Sicht, also das Sehen von sogenannten "Killerpunkten", ist Ryohei klar geworden, dass beide unterschiedliche Vorstellungen vom Boxen haben. Ryohei nutzt dabei in seiner neuen Cambio Forma die Technik Sunshine Counter, um Koyo zu besiegen. Unerwarteterweise gehen allerdings beide in die Knie, woraufhin die Vendice sowohl Ryohei als auch Koyo mitnehmen. Doch Ryohei äußert kurz bevor er verschwindet noch, dass er es nicht bereut hat, für seinen Stolz zu kämpfen und fordert Tsuna auf, das selbe zu tun. Dieser weiß allerdings selbst noch nicht, was überhaupt sein Stolz ist. Kurz darauf zeigen die Vendice einen Geldbeutel und sagen, dass sie nach jedem Kampf einen Teil der Vergangenheit von Giotto und Cozart zeigen werden und bezeichnen dies als Schlüssel. Der Geldbeutel ist dabei der erste Schlüssel. In dem ersten Teil der Vergangenheit, den alle Mitglieder der Shimon und Vongola sehen, wird dargestellt wie sich Giotto und Cozart das erste Mal begegnen. Giotto will dabei einen Geldbeutel zurückbringen den ein Junge mit roten Haaren bei einer Familie verloren hat. Nach einem thumb|Erstes Treffenkurzem Gespräch stellt sich der Junge mit den roten Haaren als Cozart vor. Beide schütteln sich gegenseitg die Hände, als sie merken dass sie ähnliche Absichten haben. Nachdem diese Erinnerung gezeigt wurde, bemerkt die mittlerweile erwachte Chrome einen Schatten, der wie Mukuro aussieht. Schnell stellt es sich heraus, dass es sich um Julie von der Shimon Famiglia handelt, welcher seine perverse Art ausleben will. Kurz bevor er Chrome allerdings zu einem Kleidungswechsel überreden kann, kommt ihn eine Konferenz der Famiglia dazwischen. Thema ist dabei Koyos Unentschieden und der Schlüssel der Vendice. Julie, allerdings, zeigt sich an dem Geschehen sichtbar desinteressiert. Bei Tsuna hingegen äußert Reborn nach dem Kampf, dass sich Tsuna nicht allzu viele Gedanken um Ryohei machen soll. Dieser hatte genau erkannt, was Tsuna fühlte, kämpfte aber dennoch weiter. Wenn Tsuna zweifelt, würde er Ryoheis Opfer damit nur aufs Spiel setzen. Die Gruppe beschließt anschließend, ein Nachtlager zu errichten. Doch in der Nacht wird Lambo von einem Kaninchen geweckt und verfolgt es daraufhin bis zu seinem Bau. Dort fällt Lambo rein und landet bei seinem freiwilligen Diener Rauji. Dieser ist Lambo aber alles andere als wohlgesinnt, was Lambo allerdings nicht merkt. Schon bald haben ihn Tsuna und Gokudera eingeholt, doch eine große Wurzel versperrt den Zugang zu ihnen. Rauji fängt an Lambo anzugreifen, doch Lambos Naivität führt dazu, dass er Rauji den Kampf noch leichter macht. Als Rauji vorschlägt, den Kampf als einen Sumowettbewerb auszuführen, stimmt Lambo dem zu, ohne dabei zu ahnen das Rauji ihn damit hereinlegt. Lambo wird daraufhin von Rauji angegriffen, doch zum Glück setzt Lambo durch einen Unfall die Dekadenbazooka ein, was eine sofortige Niederlage verhindert. Rauji erkennt den Effekt der Bazooka sofort, was sich wieder auf den Informanten der Shimon Famiglia zurückführen lässt. Der ältere Lambo verwendet nun sein kurz zuvor erhaltenes Vongola Gear, allerdings zeigt sich schnell dass er Probleme hat, damit umzugehen. Dennoch schafft er es, in die Cambio Forma zu gehen und nimmt den Kampf auf. Doch Rauji ist ihm immernoch überlegen und aus Frust beginnt Lambo zu weinen. Reborn äußert an dieser Stelle, dass er Lambo wohl besser hätte nicht mitnehmen sollen, da dieser noch nicht reif genug ist. Dies wird allerdings sofort von Lambo dementiert, als er äußert dass es für ihn nichts besseres gibt als an der Seite der anderen Wächter zu sein und dass er so schnell wie möglich mit ihnen gleichziehen will. Daraufhin erinnert er sich an eine Technik, die gegen Rauji Wirkung zeigen könnte. Er verwendet daraufhin Ferro Corno Electro Shock, um Rauji mit einem Schlag zu besiegen. Rauji wird von den Vendice mitgenommen, doch er äußert noch einmal seine Gedanken. So akzeptiert er Lambo nun, doch er fragt ihn ob er Tsuna wirklich als guten Boss betrachtet. Zu Raujis Überraschung wird dies von Lambo verneint, denn er bezeichnet Tsuna nicht als einen Boss, eher als einen großen Bruder. Mit diesen Worten wird Rauji endgültig in das Vendice Gefängnis gebracht und diese zeigen nun den zweiten Gegenstand und damit auch den zweiten Teil von Giottos und Cozarts Erinnerungen. Der Zweite Gegenstand ist eine Blume. Im zweiten Teil wird offenbar ein Freund von Giotto namens Franco angegriffen, da er Kriminellen keinen Rabatt gegeben hatte. Da auch keine Ärzte gekommen sind, liegt dieser schwer verwundet am Boden. Giotto fragt sich, was nun aus diesem Ort werden soll, da es ein Paradies für Kriminelle ist. Als Giotto es nicht mehr aushält, macht Cozart ihm einen Vorschlag: Giotto soll eine Gruppe gründen, um mit ihr die Stadt zu beschützen, und schlägt Giotto auch als Anführer dieser Gruppe vor. Dies war die Geburtsstunde der Vongola. Währenddessen in dem Krankenhaus, in dem Yamamoto liegt. Dieser hat sich immer noch nicht von seinen schweren Verletzungen erholt, doch auf einmal erscheint ein Schatten in seinem Zimmer und es sind Flügel zu erkennen. Byakuran ist in Yamamotos Zimmer erschienen. In der Basis der Shimon Famiglia hingegen, hat man mittlerweile von Raujis Niederlage erfahren und die Stimmung ist noch angespannter als vorher. Aus diesem Grund staut Enma auch Wut in sich auf. Als dann allerdings Julie mit einer sichtbar heiteren Laune den Versammlungsraum betritt, erntet er schnell von Adelheid Kritik. Als er dann auch noch sagt, dass er und Kaoru wohl nicht kämpfen müssen, scheint Adelheid genug zu haben, allerdings bietet Julie nun an, sich mit Enma zurückzuziehen. Dieser zögert zwar, nimmt das Angebot aber an. In dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden offenbart Julie, dass sich sein Informant wieder gemeldet hat und neue Informationen übergeben hat, die ihn angeblich ins Staunen brachten. Er meint, den Verantwortlichen für die Vergehen an den Familien der Shimon-Wächter gefunden zu haben und hält damit Enma ein Bild von Iemitsu Sawada vor die Nase. Julie bestätigt an dieser Stelle, dass es sich um Tsunas Vater handelt, woraufhin Enma vor Wut platzt und das Foto zerknüllt. In Gedanken plant Julie nun bereits den nächsten Schritt seines Vorgehens und betont, das bislang alles perfekt verlaufen würde. Tsuna und der Rest der Gruppe befinden sich mittlerweile auf dem Weg zum Zentrum der Insel. Alle rätseln über die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ersten Bossen der Vongola und Shimon und fragen sich dabei wie es zu diesem Verrat kommen konnte. Kurz darauf stoßen sie auf einen Hügel, auf dem sich viele verlassene Häuser befinden. Erstaunt über diese Entdeckung beschließen sie, diese ehemalige Siedlung zu erkunden. Schnell hören sie eine Stimme, welche sich als die Stimme von P. Shitt herausstellt. Gokudera gelingt es, zu ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen und sie fordert ihn daraufhin zu einem Kampf heraus. Dabei betont sie, dass es ihr Stolz ist, immer sie selbst zu sein und betont dass Gokudera nur schwach sein kann, da sein Stolz beinhaltet Tsuna zu dienen. Empört über diese Aussage beschließt Gokudera, sein Vongola Gear zu aktivieren und in die Cambio Forma zu gehen, welche offenbart dass sein Kampfstil nun wieder auf Dynamit beruht.thumb|276px|Gokudera Cambio Forma Im folgenden Moment verkündet Shitt P, das im Kampf Ballons zerstört werden sollen. Diese Ballons sind so angefertigt, dass sie dem Besitzer immer folgen. Wenn der Kampf nach 5 Minuten nicht beendet ist, wird er als Unentschieden gewertet. Gokudera nimmt diese Regel an, da er auf diese Weise unbesorgt angreifen kann und startet auch gleich damit, seine Rocket Bomb Version X zu verwenden. Doch Shitt P schafft es, sehr zum Erstaunen der Anderen, Gokuderas Bomben schmelzen zu lassen bevor sie treffen. Daraufhin startet sie einen Gegenangriff und klammert sich an Gokudera, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihn seine Abhängigkeit von anderen Leuten schwach macht. Unbekümmert zerstört sie nun einen Ballon von Gokudera, während dieser im Matsch festzustecken scheint. Shitt P bestätigt an dieser Stelle, dass es sich um die Fähigkeit ihrer Flamme handelt, anorganische Substanzen zu zersetzen. Gokudera schafft es gerade so, sich mit einer neuen Bombenart, der Air Bomb, vor dem Versinken zu retten. Nun spricht ihn Shitt P darauf an, dass es sich eigentlich nicht lohnt, so für Tsuna zu arbeiten. Sie hält ihm vor, dass Tsuna in allen Punkten ein Versager ist. Seine Noten sind stets schlecht, er ist pervers, seine sportlichen Leistungen sind mies, was alles auf den Punkt hinauslaufen würde, dass er als Boss vollkommen ungeeignet ist. Gokudera hätte nur die Illusion, dass Tsuna ein großartiger Boss ist. Tsuna glaubt jetzt schon, dass sich Gokudera nun in einem emotionalen Loch befindet, doch dieser weist die Vorwürfe einfach zurück. Er meint, dass er all diese Schwächen von Tsuna schon längst kannte, aber dass sie nichts mit der Person zu tun haben, die er so bewundert. Daraufhin wird bei Shitt P durch eine Explosion der erste Ballon zerstört und diese hat keine Ahung woher dieser Angriff kam. Gokudera will diesen Trick nicht verraten, sagt aber, dass genau diese Äußerungen von Shitt P der Grund dafür sind, dass er stark und immer noch nicht mit sich selbst zufrieden ist. Sein Ziel ist es, eine rechte Hand für seinen Boss zu werden, im selben Maße wie es G. für Giotto war und realisiert dabei, dass noch ein langer Weg vor ihm liegt, auf dem er sich stets verbessern will. Er bewirft nun Shitt P pausenlos mit seinen Raketenbomben und verrät nun, wie er es geschafft hatte sie zu treffen. Die neue Cambio Forma hat neben den Bomben noch eine weitere Waffe, welche nun zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch auf Shitt P zielen würde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Uri handelt, welcher sich an Shitts Rücken befestigt und explodiert, um den letzten Ballon zu zerstören. Da dieser Angriff aber die Flammen von Uri verbraucht, kann er ihn nur einmal alle drei Tage verwenden. Nun erscheinen wieder die Vendice und verkünden, dass Shitt P den Kampf verloren hat. Anschließend überreichen sie den nächsten Schlüssel, welcher die Form eines Briefes hat. In der Erinnerung wird gezeigt, was aus Cozart geworden ist nachdem er Giotto den Vorschlag für die Vongola gegeben hat. Cozart lebt nun mittlerweile auf der Insel, auf der sich gerade auch Tsuna befindet und erhält einen Brief von Giotto. Dieser erzählt ihm in dem Brief, wie sehr seine Gruppe mittlerweile gewachsen ist und dass er in seinen Wächtern treue Kameraden gefunden hat. Doch nun befindet er sich gerade in einem Konflikt und bittet Cozart darum, ihm mit seinen Leuten auszuhelfen. Cozart folgt dieser Bitte, ohne dabei zu zögern. Shitt P fühlt sich nun bestätigt in der Annahme, dass Cozart von Giotto in diesem Kampf verraten wurde und beginnt zu erklären, warum sie nur auf sich selbst zählt. Dies resultierte daraus, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit aufgrund ihrer Besonderheiten oft verspottet wurde, woraufhin sie sich einredete, im Recht zu sein. Da sie nun aber von Gokudera besiegt wurde, kommt sie ins Grübeln. Nach einer kurzen Pause gibt sie Gokudera dann den Titel UMA und sagt, dass sie Gokudera anscheinend doch so interessant findet wie sich selbst. Bevor sie verschwindet, äußert Tsuna noch dass er alle aus dem Gefängnis herausholen wird, sobald die ganze Sache vorbei ist. thumb|Enma will Tsuna töten Doch nun mischt sich eine weitere Person in den Kampf ein und betont, dass sich Tsuna nicht lächerlich machen soll. Diese Person stellt sich als der wütende Enma heraus, welcher Tsuna prompt zum Kampf heraufordert, um ihn endgültig zu besiegen. en:Inheritance_Ceremony_Arc Kategorie:Story Arc Kategorie:Inheritance Ceremony Arc Kategorie:Shimon Famiglia Kategorie:Enma Kategorie:1. Generation Kategorie:Cozart Kategorie:Giotto Kategorie:Demon Spade Kategorie:Tsuna Kategorie:Daemon Spade Kategorie:Vongola Ausrüstung Kategorie:Vongola Ringe Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:10. Generation